Feather Storm
by Sturm and Drang
Summary: A weird warrior of the Grand Line, an elusive creature of the sea, and a group of ambitious marines... It all naturally come to a head when the Straw Hats get involved. "Luffy, this is a bad idea." "A bad idea is just what boring people call an adventure!"
1. A problem on board the Sunny!

Feather Storm

Chapter 1: A Problem Scented, Trouble on the Sunny.

Author's Note:

Hello readers, whom I hope actually exist. This is going to be my first multi-chapter story with an actual plan.

All I have to say is, once you understand the premise:

Yes, I'm completely serious about the characters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece, and thank goodness for that, I wouldn't be able to keep up its constant stream of awesome.

S&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&D

_Prologue:_

**Navy Flagship: Big Tracktier**

"Vice-Admiral Brian sir!" the marine saluted, gazing at the man sitting behind his desk.

"At ease m'boy. What's your report." The vice-admiral responded, twirling the hay stalk clenched in between his teeth.

"Sir! I'm afraid that the criminal Pheather has eluded capture." The commander sat back at the news, frowning.

"I see… but we have secured the target, yes?" he asked, chewing on the hay in concern.

"Yes Sir. The target is securely contained in the water cell. It's being guarded by Lieutenant Chickenhawk."

"Good. As long as we have a hold of her, Pheather will be back, I'll deal with him personally."

"Sir. Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Is he really that dangerous, I mean, he's just a-"

"Don't be fooled boy." The vice-admiral leaned forward; his tone didn't waver in its gravity as he continued. "I know he seems ridiculous, but he is a threat to our plans. He's thwarted us on several occasions in the past. I admit it. However," Brian settled back in his chair once more, sighing in contentment and smiling. "This time, we have him but good. So don't concern yourself m'boy, I'll handle it. Dismissed."

The marine saluted once more and left. Brian watched him leave, then reached over to his transponder snail, and made a call.

_Bedup bedup bedup bedup bedup- click-ah._

"HOY CAPTAIN! THAT YOU?" Brian winced; he always forgot not to hold the speaker so close to his face when calling this lieutenant.

"Of course it's me, Axe. You don't need to yell, and I've told you, I'm a vice-admiral, not a captain."

"SORRY CAPTAIN. WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?"

Brian sighed, "As you know, we've captured our target, but Pheather escaped."

"WHAT?! HE FLEW THE COOP?"

"Calm down and listen. I want you to send out the Seahound. Track him down and capture the little bugger. Oh! And take Stump with you. He needs the exercise.

"BWAHAHAHA! CONSIDER IT DONE CAPTAIN. I'LL HAVE THE LITTLE BUGGER TRUSSED UP IN NO TIME. AXE OUT!" The snail gave a click as the call ended.

The vice-admiral stood and walked over to his window. Gazing at the sea in thought.

"Soon." He muttered. "Soon the true developments will be able to begin."

He smiled. It was going to be a productive day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thousand Sunny Go<strong>

The peace of the Strawhat ship was shattered as it often was:

With a portent of doom.

"WHO DID IT?"

The roar of outrage echoed throughout the ship, letting every crew member know of the impending wrath about to be brought down on some poor doomed soul.

"Nami-swan, my sweet, please won't you tell your prince what troubles you?"

"Out of my way Sanji!" The redhead yelled, punching the cook and knocking him to the deck.

"Oh Nami, you look so beautiful when you're angry." The cook sighed, a cloud of hearts swimming through the air above him.

"Sanji, I want you to gather up all the idiots in the crew and bring them here right now."

"Yes my love!" Sanji disappeared, legs blurring as he darted off. Within a minute the love-struck chef had returned, carrying Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Brook. Franky was following up behind him.

"Give me one moment, Nami darling! I need to go fetch moss-head." The cook dashed off and ran vertically up the mast, then disappeared inside the crow's nest.

Nami nodded and turned her glare upon the present crewmembers. Chopper was hiding behind Luffy, who was too busy picking his nose to notice anything else. Usopp had fallen to the deck and covered himself in ketchup, trying to play dead. Brook was humming to himself, while Franky did some kind of weird dance, his hair had taken the shape of a birds nest, for some reason.

"Well?" she began, causing the crew jump and look at her, except Usopp, he was still trying to play dead. "Which one of you was it?"

"Whoa whoa. Nami-sis. Back up a sec. what's the problem?" asked Franky, lifting up his sunglasses so he could look her in the eye,

"It's funny you should ask." The navigator replied, spiting out the words through gritted teeth. "You see, I was in my room, finishing up a map of the island we just left. I went to get a snack. I was only gone for a few minutes. When I got back, my room had been messed up. The window was broken, my bed flipped over, and several maps had been messed up. Days of work reduced to chicken-scratch."

She refocused her glare, trying to pick out the likely culprit. "Would any of you care to explain?"

Franky was about to respond, when he was knocked to the deck. Sanji had fallen from above, and landed on the cyborg. He bounced to his feet and bowed towards Nami.

"Sorry, Nami-swan, the damn mosshead is being a stubborn idiot, I'm going to need another minute." The cook was about to take off once more, when the mosshead in question landed on his feet beside him, having jumped down from the crow's nest.

"Don't bother curly-brow, I'm here." Zoro grunted. He turned to the navigator. "What's the problem now?"

"Don't speak to a lady like that! You tacky plant-head." Sanji yelled, launching himself towards the swordsman with a kick. Zoro blocked the attack with a sword his sword. The two started fighting, a flurry of kicks and steel whirling around the deck.

Nami began to grind her teeth; she could already feel a headache coming on.

"I want an explanation right now! Luffy!"

"It wasn't me!" the rubberman protested, whipping his finger out of his nose. "I was busy eating some fish I'd taken from the kitchen."

"WHAT!" Sanji exclaimed, breaking off from the fight to kick his captain in the head. "You idiot! I told you to wait for dinner."

"I can't help it! You give me small meals."

"I give you three times as much food as anyone else!" the cook roared, stomping on the captain's head and grinding his face into the deck.

Nami stared at the two for a moment, before shaking her head. It definitely wasn't either of them. Luffy wasn't clever enough to lie, and Sanji wouldn't dare enter the women's quarters.

She looked at the remaining culprits. "Usopp! Do you know anything about this!"

"I'm sorry, Captain Usopp can't hear you right now. He's too busy being dead."

"Well he'd better get undead really quick, or I'll have to cremate his body. To prevent him from rising as a zombie."

Usopp shot to his feet.

"What do you know? I'm alive. It's a miracle."

"Usopp." Nami growled, stomping towards the cowering sniper. Her warpath was halted as Zoro stepped in front of her. Am insurmountable barricade to her wrath. The swordsman put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nami. Calm down for a minute and think. Every member of this crew knows about your dream and how important your maps are. Do you really think any of us would have purposely damaged your maps?"

She tried to glare holes through his eyes, but he just looked back with utter calmness. The navigator took a deep breath, and sighed.

"No. No I don't."

"So that means one of three things." The swordsman continued. "One, somebody did it by accident." The swordsman turned his gaze on the rest of the crew. "Is that what happened?"

The rest of the crew shook their heads. None of them would go into Nami's room without permission. Not after Luffy did it that one time.

If he weren't made of rubber, he'd still be recovering.

"Okay then. Two: it was some freaky weather thing of the Grand Line."

"No." Nami shook her head. "There have been absolutely no weather anomalies today. I'm sure of it."

Zoro nodded, not even thinking of questioning Nami's weather perception.

"Three: there is a stowaway of some kind on the ship."

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Luffy, having finally pulled his face out of the deck.

"We have a stowaway."

"Really? Awesome."

"No Luffy! It's not awesome!" Usopp yelled, smacking him. "A stowaway is a bad thing! It could be anyone. A marine! An assassin! Even some kind of monster! Just the thought of it is giving me the I-need-to-hide-from-scary-things-or-I'll-die-disease."

"THERE"S A MONSTER ON THE SHIP! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chopper screamed, starting to run in circles around the deck. Brook, who was yelling something about monsters wanting to eat his bones and that being all he had left, quickly joined him, adding hysterical yohohohos to the noise.

Luffy started laughing at his crew's antics. Only to be smacked, yet again, by his sniper.

"Luffy! A stowaway is not a good thing! We could be in serious trouble here."

"Why? If it's dangerous, I'll just beat it up, it'll be fun. Let's go find it." The rubberman beamed. "Come on Usopp! Let's go search!"

"WHAT! LUFFY NO! DON"T-" but he was too late, the rubberman had already grabbed him and dragged him off through the ship, the sniper cursing the whole way.

Zoro watched the pair go, and then nodded to himself. It was probably a good idea to search in pairs. Absent-mindedly, he reached out and snagged Chopper as the reindeer completed a circuit around the deck.

"AHHHHH! I don't want to get eaten! I'd taste terrible!"

Zoro reached into the doctor's hat and pulled out some of his emergency cotton candy. He waited for the reindeer to open his mouth again to scream and shoved the sugary snack in.

Chopper calmed down a little, the sweet taste of his favorite treat distracting him from his panic.

"Chopper." Zoro's voice was the epitome of calm. "Nobody is going to eat you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure of it, now come on, if we're going to track down a stowaway your sense of smell could be a big help."

"Okay. Let's go it!" the doctor's previous doubts forgotten, replaced with a face of determination.

Zoro just smiled, placing the doctor on his shoulder he began to walk off.

"Zoro, Nami's room is in the other direction."

"What? No it's not. Her room is at the back of the ship."

"Yes it is. But you're heading towards the front. See look. The lion's head is right in front of us."

"…Be quiet."

Chopper just giggled.

S&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&D

Authors note:

So that's the first chapter of Feather Storm. I decided to cut it off a little early.

And in case any of you are wondering, this takes place at some point before the time skip because of reasons. I'll do my best to keep everyone in character as possible.

Let me know if I do a good job.


	2. The Stowaway found, Luffy's battle!

Feather Storm

Chapter 2: The Stowaway Found, Luffy's Ridiculous Battle.

Author's Note:

Hello again people, if you're still actually here. It's time for chapter two.

I hope you are all ready for this.

S&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&D

"You smell anything Chopper?"

"Give me a minute. Nami's perfume is everywhere and it's terrible."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

Zoro, with the reindeer's help, had finally managed to find his way to Nami's room. He was inspecting the damage while the doctor sniffed around the room. The navigator hadn't been kidding when she said her room was messed up. The window had been bashed inward, spraying glass shards all over the room. Her bed had been shredded; whatever had been in her room definately had a blade.

"Or claws" the swordsman mused, looking at the slashes in the navy blue bed sheets. He turned his attention to the window, considering the damage.

"The glass shards are all on the inside." He muttered to himself. "Whatever did this must have come in through the window." The window was sizable, but not too big. Big windows weren't really safe on a ship like the Sunny.

Too many storms and idiot captains who loved to roughhouse.

The window was too small for a person to fit through; maybe it had been some kind of animal? But why come in through the window? Nami didn't keep much food in her room, and the windows weren't easy to break through.

They had to be reasonably Luffy-proof, after all.

Spotting something beneath the windowsill, the swordsman stalked forward and bent down. Reaching through the glass shards, he pulled something out.

"A feather?" he muttered. It was a feather. A glossy black feather with several orange stripes. It was a little raggedy, most likely from crashing through the window.

So the mysterious intruder was a bird. Then again, maybe it was from a fish or reptile of some sort. Heck it could even be a person with feathers on them.

There were some pretty weird things living in the Grand Line.

But probably not too big, not if it fit through the window. Unless, it was some kind of creature that could alter its size at will.

Again, Grand Line.

"Hey Chopper. I think I've got something."

The reindeer pulled his head out from Nami's closet, not noticing several shirts clinging to his horns as he examined Zoro's find.

"Can you follow this scent?"

"I think so. It smells like corn." The reindeer pressed his nose against the floor for a minute. "I got it."

"Great job Chopper."

"Shut up! You bastard. Just cause you say things like that doesn't mean I'm happy."

"I know, now follow it."

"Right!" Chopper raced out the door, paused for a moment, then turned right and raced off.

"Oy! Wait for me!" Zoro rushed out into the hallway and turned left. "Damn. He's already out of sight… wait up Chopper!"

* * *

><p>"I'm warning you! You're t-trespassing on the ship of a m-man who once defeated one thousand monsters with a t-toothpick! S-so why don't you s-surrender and make it easy on yourself."<p>

Luffy had dragged him down below deck to the Sunny's hold. This room had always given him the heebie-jeebies, probably because he kept some of his failed inventions down here. Like his ill thought out battle clown mask he had made that one time that was currently leaning against the wall.

Staring at him.

Usopp shivered, turning away from the creepy mask to bump into a monstrosity of blades and gleaming metal.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! MONSTER! Usopp Hammer!" he bashed the nightmarish creation in the face with his trusty hammer.

It harmlessly collapsed in a pile of scrap metal, sending the sound of clashing metal echoing around the hold. Usopp stared at the pile for a few minutes until the noise died away.

Oh Yeah! He remembered this thing. He and Franky had tried to create a robotic attack dog when they got drunk that one time. The resulting robo-rover had destroyed several houses and one very unlucky cabbage cart.

He distinctly telling Franky that the lasers were, in fact, a bad idea.

Nami had forced the sniper to pay back the villagers out of his own pocket and made him clean up the mess. Franky too.

The pair had agreed to never again perform drunk-science.

"Hey Luffy, why did we even keep this thing?"

"…Luffy?"

"L-luffy? Where are you?" The rubberman had been here with him a minute ago; rooting through some crates and whistling a song about food or butterflies or whatever it was that Luffy thought about when he was bored. But he had disappeared, he hadn't popped up to laugh at Usopp for his little freak out, he was just gone.

Leaving the sniper all alone… in a dark scary room…with a stowaway on board.

Usopp tried very hard to spontaneously be somewhere else.

When that didn't work he began to slowly inch towards the doorway, pausing every couple of steps to strain his ears against the dark, desperately trying to hear.

Wait! He could almost hear something… it sounded like… like breathing. Breathing that wasn't his.

That tore it. He was so outta here.

Whirling around he rushed towards the light of salvation, only to come face to face with a visage of horror. A face of blue and white fangs, shrouded in the shadows of the ship.

"Hi."

"AHHHHHHH! USOPP EXPLODING STAR!"

The figure flew backward in a burst of light and fire. It crashed into the wall and slid downward, clutching at its face.

"OW! Damn it, Usopp! What did you do that for? Friggin hurts."

"…Luffy?"

"Duh." It reached up and pulled off its face, revealing his captain glaring back at the sniper. "I found this cool samurai mask and wanted to show it to you. Then you tried to set me on fire. What's that about?"

Usopp giggled. "Oh… just a mask. Hehe. That's okay then." His voice started to crack as he approached the rubberman. Then he lunged, wrapping his hands around Luffy's neck and shaking him.

"You bastard! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you're a scaredy-cat!"

"That doesn't excuse scaring the crap out of me like that! You could have just said 'Hey Usopp, check out this cool mask!'"

"But that wouldn't have been nearly as funny."

"Why you!"

Crash!

The quarreling pirates froze as the noise echoed around the hold. Slowly they turned and looked. A barrel had fallen from one of the piles and was rolling across the floor.

"Oh good it was just a barrel. Nothing suspicious about that, just the waves rocking the boat. Definitely not a scary monster hiding in the dark waiting to suck out my eyeballs and crunch my bones."

"No it wasn't. I saw something moving."

"No you didn't Luffy. You're obviously delirious. Come on let's get out of here before the monster, that is totally not here, eats us." The sniper tried to drag him through the door, but Luffy stood up and started walking towards the barrel, his arm stretching out behind him as Usopp tugged furiously.

"Don't be silly, we gotta check it out. Come out! Come out! Mr. Stowaway. I know you're in here." Luffy said in a singsong voice. He started bending down looking under some of the stacks and crates, completely oblivious to Usopp stretching his arm up the stairs.

Usopp gave one final yank on his captain's arm, and was whipped off his feet as snapped back to its master. Sending the coward rocketing back towards the den of scary things. He slammed Luffy, who in turn slammed into the stack of boxes he was looking at.

Which then collapsed on them.

Usopp sat still, waiting for the noise to die down. Boxes were banging and crashing all around, whatever was in them shattering. Slowly the cacophony dying out as one final barrel fell, coming to stop right next to the sniper's head. He listened to the quiet fizzing of the barrel's contents, as he waited for his ears to stop ringing.

Wait… fizzing? The only thing that might make a noise like that was one of Franky's barrels of cola.

Oh.

The barrel ruptured, sending a spray of sweet sticky foam over the prone pirates. Soaking them in sticky cyborg fuel.

Usopp just closed his eyes. Desperately trying to will the day to just go away. It would be a lot easier if whatever was making that squawking noise would just shut up.

Wait.

…Squawking?

He opened his eyes and was met a pair of bright beady eyes, blazing with anger as they stared down a dagger-like beak at the unlucky sniper.

There was only one thing to do.

The Great Captain Usopp, Brave Warrior of the Sea, shrieked like a little girl and fainted.

* * *

><p>"How could Chopper have gotten lost so fast?" Zoro grumbled.<p>

This always seemed to happen. He'd take his eyes off a crewmate for half a second and BAM!

Crew. Hopelessly. Lost.

Then he had to go through all the trouble of tracking them down again. Which wasn't easy, even on the Sunny. He'd have to have a chat with Franky at some point in the near future. Seriously? What had the cyborg been thinking when he installed all these moving hallways and rooms on the ship?

The swordsman took a left, coming to a dead end he turned around and took a right Let's see… if he was correct this door would lead to the deck.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head and smirking.

Child's play.

He walked through the door.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Swordsman. What brings you to the library?"

Damn.

* * *

><p>Man this bird thing was fast.<p>

Luffy hadn't gotten a good look at it when Usopp had shrieked. But he had glimpsed something flapping its way up the stairs.

Once he'd made sure Usopp was okay, he'd immediately given chase.

But the little bag of feathers was really zippy. Always managing to stay just out of reach, turning corners when Luffy tried to stretch his arms out for a quick grab, and generally being a slippery little devil bird.

It didn't help that it smelled delicious.

Sanji made some really good chicken recipes, and weren't all birds supposed to taste like chicken? Luffy was drooling just thinking about it.

As the chase turned another corner, Luffy grinned. This led to a dead end, he had his future dinner cornered now! As he turned around the corner, the hungry rubberman finally got a good look at his prey.

Huh? What do you know? It actually was a chicken.

A big chicken, standing almost two feet tall, and sporting glossy black feathers with orange stripes, It had finally come to a stop, standing still and glaring up at Luffy with its beady black eyes. Oh man! This thing was gonna be tasty.

"Come here little chicken! I'm gonna eat you." He sung as he moved forward. The chicken just stared back, motionless, just daring this mutated son-of-a-monkey to try.

Luffy accepted the fowl's challenge. Stretching his hand forward to grab his potentially delicious foe. The chicken just hopped upward, neatly landing on his wrist as it shot past.

"Hey! Get off!"

Luffy retracted his arm bringing the chicken with it, the bird leapt over his other outstretched hand, and slammed its beak between the pirate's eyes.

"OUCH! Damn it, that hurts!"

"Bawk-bawk." The bird flapped over the staggering captain and took off once more, its derisive squawks mocking the rubberman.

"That's it! You're dinner! Do you hear me? Dinner!"

Luffy gave chase, shooting through the corridors after it. The chicken jumped into the air, and flew through an open window. Luffy leapt, following it through the porthole.

Then he got stuck.

His shoulders had jammed in the window, wedging him in place. Luffy cursed as he tried to force the rest of his body through, but it wouldn't budge.

Curse Franky and his ridiculously sturdy designs.

The chicken just sat on the open deck, staring up at the trapped captain. Before now, Luffy couldn't have imagined what a smug chicken looked like. Well, he definitely knew now.

"Meep Meep!" the chicken stuck its tongue out.

"What?"

"Bok Bok." The chicken flapped upward and hovered in front of his face, a wicked gleam shining in its eyes.

"H-hey! I didn't really mean what I said about you being dinner. I was just kidding."

"Bawk." The winged demon slammed its beak into Luffy's forehead, right where it had pecked him before.

"OW!" Luffy roared, redoubling his efforts to break free from the window, as he got stabbed with a series of vicious pecks.

The chicken stopped pecking for a moment, and considered then trapped man. It bobbed its head forward in a satisfied nod, and turned, whipping Luffy's nose with its tail feathers. It began to strut off.

Okay, that was it. The king of the pirates wasn't going to get beaten by a stupid little pair of feathery drumsticks. Forcing his arms forward, he felt around until he had a good idea where the window frame was. He may be stuck, but he wasn't gonna stop.

"Gum-Gum: Gatling Gun!"

* * *

><p>"How dare this savage disturb the sacred sanctuary a lady's room!?"<p>

Sanji stalked around the deck, ranting about the depraved nature of every man, except for him of course, he was a perfect gentleman. The cook was sticking close to the navigator, determined to make sure she was safe. Franky and Brook, had gone to search the crow's nest and engine room, leaving him alone with the lovely Nami.

"Sanji could you be quiet for a minute? I'm trying to figure out what's happening with the weather."

"Oh course, my sweet."

"Let's see." The orange-haired woman cast her eyes out across the sky. "The air pressure is shifting slightly, could be a storm, but it will probably blow itself out before it hits us. Still, better safe then sorry, we need to deal with any stowaway now-"

She was pulled out of her musing by a crash from the back of ship. She turned and…

Saw a chicken, blitzing across the deck.

She blinked.

Her captain followed the chicken close behind. Luffy had a furious expression on his face; he also had a windowsill jammed around his shoulders. Jagged pieces of wood sticking out like some kind of weird flower petals.

She blinked again. Then sighed. Of course. It was going to be one of THOSE days.

"Luffy, what the hell is with the chicken?" Sanji yelled, moving to intercept the pair.

"Get outta the way, he's mine!"

"Well… alright then." Sanji stepped back, and took his place next to Nami.

The two watched in silence as the chicken circled, ran, and flapped its way around the deck, running circles around the rubberman.

"Get back here you little chicken leg!"

"Bok bok bagawk!"

"Ouch! Damn it! What kind of chicken bites people?"

Sanji and Nami leaned against the upper railing, watching the fight below with airs of general befuddlement.

The pair heard footsteps echoing up from the doorway behind them "Hey! Any news on the stowaway yet?" Came Franky's voice.

"It's a chicken."

"…Is that some kind of secret code?"

"No. The stowaway is an actual chicken. Luffy's fighting it."

"…" Franky worked his way up the stairs and joined them. "Woah. It actually is a chicken."

"Yep."

The trio watched in silence as the fight raged across the lower deck. With a quick grab, managed to get a hand on the bird and latched his other around its beak.

"HA! I got you now you stupid hen!"

"Hey Luffy." Franky called down. "Just so you know, that's actually a rooster."

"How can you tell?"

"Roosters have the big sharp spurs on their legs."

"Spurs?" The roster twisted in Luffy's arms and stabbed the aforementioned bony spikes into the captain's arm with a furious squawk.

"OUCH!" Luffy dropped the bird clutching at his arm.

The rooster stabbed him in the shin and ran off.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! GUM-GUM: PISTOL!" Luffy's arm blurred as it rocketed out, slamming into the rooster and blasting it into to the wall with a savage thud.

"Well that's that." Said Nami, matter-of-factly.

Then the rooster got back up. It turned back toward Luffy.

"BAWK!" with a furious cluck, the rooster started glowing red and steam began to pore out of its body, as it hopped up and down in fury.

Luffy blinked. "But… that's my thing…" he muttered weakly. But had no time to be indignant as the furious fowl charged him. He leapt over the bird, only to be hit by something from behind. He bounced to his feet and saw a second chicken had joined the first, adding it's own angry clucks to the noise.

Then he got hit from behind again, and suddenly the air was full of angry chickens, flapping and clucking in rage as they mobbed the captain.

"OW! OW! STOP PECKING MY HEAD YOU STUPID CHICKENS!" he yelled. Punching out in a futile attempt to knock the birds from the air.

"Uhh…" Franky muttered blinking in bemusement at the sight of his powerful captain being manhandled by a flock on barnyard fowls. "Should… should we help Strawhat?"

"…No… I have a feeling if we went down there, Luffy would wind up accidently punching us instead of these weird chickens." Nami answered. Staring in slight horror at the massacre below.

"But… he's getting slaughtered out there."

"It's Luffy. He'll be fine. Besides, I think I might have a slight allergy to feathers." Sanji added, watching in bafflement as Luffy crouched, trying to shield his head from the furious storm of beaks.

"ALRIGHT! NO MORE MR. NICE GUY!" the rubberman roared. "Gear second." His body started to glow and he began to add his own steam to the rooster's.

"Jet Gatling!" A barrage of blows blasted into all the chickens blasting them back all over the deck.

He saw the rooster dodge his shots, and narrowed his eyes. Not this time.

"Jet Pistol!" his arm blasted forward and nailed the chicken right in the beak. It bounced off the wall and collapsed, twitching against the deck.

The glow faded from both their bodies and the steam dissipated from the air, all the extra chickens disappeared, leaving Luffy and the rooster alone on the deck. Luffy gulped down air for a few minutes.

Slowly, the bird began to move, getting its wings underneath it and pushing itself back to its feet. Luffy grinned.

"Man! You are one tough chicken!" he started laughing. "I like you." The bird just glared at him for a second. Then weakly flapped its wings, forcing itself to become airborne.

"Nu uh! Gum-Gum: Net!" Luffy shot a hand forward. His fingers extending and wrapping around the rooster, gripping it tightly and pulling it back to the victorious pirate.

Luffy held the rooster up towards his spectators and grinned, covered in dirt, bruises, and more then a few cuts, he declared. "Check it out! I won."

"BWAHAHAHAHA! THAT YOU DID BOY! WELL DONE TOO."

The Strawhat pirates all turned at the unfamiliar voice. There was a man strutting the far stairs of the deck as he applauded. He was a big mountain of a man, his bare-chest half hidden from view by his bristly red beard and an enormous single-bladed ax strapped to his back. Following quietly in his wake was a smaller man; with brownish grew hair, styled into an oddly flat hairdo. The smaller one was rubbing his hand against the wooden railing with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Hey!" Luffy called. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" as Franky, Nami, and Sanji tensed. These two looked like trouble.

"WELL, IF YOU MUST KNOW, I'M AXE, AND THE TINY GUY BEHIND ME IS STUMP. DON'T MIND US, WE'LL BE GONE IN JUST A SEC. JUST HAND OVER THE BIRD AND WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY!"

"No way. He's mine. I got him fair and square." Luffy pulled the feebly struggling rooster close to his chest and stuck his tongue out at the stranger.

"AWWW! COME ON! PLEASE!"

"No! Go get your own magic chicken. This one is mine."

The smaller man, Stump looked up from his study of the railing. "It's no big deal. Axe." His voice was hard and grainy, rasping against the ear and giving the rubberman and odd impression of tree bark. "These people are obviously pirates. We can just kill them and take the bird. Chances are they'll have a bounty too."

"RIGHTYO! LETS DO IT!" Axe roared. Whipping the axe off his back and lunging at the captain.

"IN THE NAME OF THE AGRIFARM DIVISION OF THE MARINES, I SENTENCE YOU TO A GOOD CHOPPING! BWAHAHAHAHA."

S&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&D

I only have one thing to say:

Yes I am completely serious. Pheather is a chicken.

I regret nothing.

Challenge: see if you can guess the name of the chicken's devil fruit.


	3. Marines on deck! Battle aboard the Sunny

Feather Storm chapter 3

Argh. I just can't decide on a summary, that's probably going to keep changing until it's something I like. I'll probably leave the title though. It would be awesome if someone could give me his or her thoughts on that.

Also, I never realized how tricky it could be to juggle all the Straw Hat's at once. When writing, they are really hard to keep track of. So if a few of them disappear into the nether from time to time, just bear with it.

S&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&D

Luffy's grin threatened to split his face in two. Today was turning out to be so much fun! He'd already found a stowaway, which turned out to be a chicken, and then he had a fight with it and it turned out to be a magic chicken. Now the Sunny was under attack.

And the day was only half over!

Luffy jumped upwards as an axe whistled past him and whipped his leg out, nailing the marine in the face. The chicken under his arm clucked in protest, still feebly trying to escape the rubberman's grasp. Luffy jumped upwards, landing on the higher railing next to his crew. "Hey Nami, take the chicken."

The navigator looked at the proffered bird in resignation. "We're really getting involved in this?"

"Well duh. Those guys are marines, we're pirates. We can't give them what they want, it's against the rules or something. Plus there's a magic chicken. Why wouldn't we get involved?"

"Because it's a bad idea?"

"A bad idea is just what boring people call an adventure!" he beamed. The navigator just sighed; her captain had made his decision. For better or worse, the rest of the crew was stuck with it.

The navigator turned and retreated towards the back of the ship, Sanji following her, declaring that Franky and Luffy would handle this and that he would protect her until his power of love burned out. Which was never, so he'd be by her side forever. Nami tuned him out with the ease of long practice.

"HEY! GET BACK DOWN HERE! I WANNA CHOP YOU!"

Luffy stuck his tongue out, "Why don't you come up here?"

"MAYBE I WILL! LUMBERJACK CLIMB!" The marine slammed his axe into the deck; generating a shockwave that propelled him into the air, landing next to the rubberman.

"Cool."

"HA! THANKS! NOW TIME FOR YOU TO GET CHOPPED!" Axe, slammed swung his axe around and it slammed into the railing when Luffy jumped over it again. The railing cracked, sending splinters flying.

"Hey! Stop wrecking my ship! Gum-Gum Pistol." His punch blasted into Axe's face, tossing the marine back over the railing to face plant the deck. Luffy leapt down after him. "I hope you're ready to pay for that."

Axe pulled his head out of the deck and shot to his feet. "WELL I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THIS!" he stuck his hands down his pants and pulled out two hatchets, "HAHA!" the marine paused at the weird look the rubberman was giving him. "WHAT?"

"You keep axes in your pants?" Luffy asked, eyeing the marine's trousers skeptically.

"WELL YEAH, WHAT ELSE WOULD I KEEP THERE?"

"Food."

"YOU KEEP FOOD DOWN YOUR PANTS? THAT'S GROSS!"

"Oh yeah! Well keeping axes in your pants is weird."

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Yes it is."

"OH YEAH? WELL TAKE THIS THEN: AXE WHIRLWIND!" The marine rushed at Luffy, spinning his hatchets in a vicious blur.

Luffy jumped over him once more and Axe crashed blindly into the mast, his axes leaving gouges in the wood.

"Hey! Careful with the ship!" Franky shouted as pieces of the mast went flying. "Damn it! Do you know how hard it is to replace Adam Wood?" He rushed at the axe-wielding maniac only to be blocked by the other guy, Sturm or whatever his name was. "Outta the way buddy. Weapons Left!" But as the cyborg fired, the deck rippled beneath his feet, throwing his shot wide, the cyborg heard the sound of shattering glass.

"Ah man! Now I gotta fix three windows."

"So this ship is made out of Adam Wood. I thought so, but couldn't be sure. I've never actually seen it before."

The deck rippled again, creaking like a slowly falling tree, and a pillar of wood shot out of the deck and slammed into the cyborg's face. Before the cyborg could force his way to his feet, the deck warped itself, trapping the shipwright's legs. "Oh but where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself." The man continued. "My name is Stump. I ate the wood-wood fruit. I can manipulate the wood of the world to my will."

"Oh great. It's the plant ninja guy all over again." The cyborg muttered, "Fresh Fire!" another pillar of wood rose from the deck, blocking the gout of flame.

"Fire? Please. Everyone always tries that one on me." The small man began to creep forward, standing over the cyborg. "Adam Wood is a difficult thing to manipulate, but it will take much more than your puny fires to pierce it. In truth, I could easily sink this ship, but it would be such a pity. Adam Wood is so rare these days. I bet if I asked nicely, the commander would let me keep it."

Franky narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses and redoubled his efforts to pull his legs free.

"You might as well surrender, the natural strength of Adam Wood combined with my devil fruit will make breaking out of your bonds quite impossible." Franky pointed at the smirking wooden man and shot out his hand, the chain rattling outwards as he grabbed the suddenly much less smug looking man on the shoulder. He retracted his arm, pulling the little twerp towards him.

"FRANKY PUNCH!"

Stump was sent flying, he would have shot over the edge of the ship, but the deck of the sunny roiled once more, sending out another pillar to catch him. While the marine was recovering, Franky pulled out a mallet and chisel and examined the wood that trapped him. Placing the chisel at one completely unremarkable part of the wood, he gave it a light tap with the hammer.

The wood trapping him split wide open.

"Not possible." The marine gasped as he staggered to his feet, "That wood should have been indestructible."

"Oh please. I'm the most super shipwright the world has ever seen. You think I don't know how to work wood? Don't be stupid." Franky cracked his knuckles.

"Now… you were saying something about taking my ship from me? Let's talk about that."

"CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP!"

* * *

><p>Man this guy was annoying. He kept yelling the same word over and over. He was after Luffy's new chicken. Plus he was swinging those axes so fast, that the captain couldn't land a solid punch without risking a limb.<p>

"CHOP CHOP CHOP!" the marine charged once more and Luffy saw his chance, he shot himself into the air.

"Gum-Gum Stomp!" he slammed his foot down on the marine's head into the deck yet again.

The marine pushed his way back to his feet again.

"Oh come on." Luffy whined "How many times do I have to hit you until you stay hit?"

"HA! STAYING HIT IS FOR BABIES! AND I'M A MAN!" Axe grinned, "BESIDES, I GOTCHA!" He lifted one of his hatchets and showing Luffy a few drops of blood staining the tip. The rubberman glanced down, noting a gash on his ankle.

"So?"

"TELL ME BOY, YOU EVER HEARD OF SEAHOUNDS?"

Luffy concentrated and generated a mental picture of a fish with a puppy's head; probably not what the guy was talking about. "No."

"THEY ARE VICIOUSLY TOUGH PREDATORS OF THE SEA. WELL KNOWN FOR BEING UNRELENTING IN THE CHASE OF THEIR PREY." The marine rubbed his finger along the ax blade, picking up a drop of Luffy's blood. "ALL THEY NEED IS A SINGLE DROP OF BLOOD AND THEY'LL HUNT YOU TO THE END OF THE WORLD." The marine flicked his finger, sending the drop flying out over the side of the ship. "AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT THE AGRIFARM DIVISION OF THE MARINES HAVE QUITE A FEW TRAINED SEAHOUNDS!"

For a few seconds, all that could be heard was the wind and the sound of Franky furiously punching Stump.

Then the air began to fill with the sound of watery barks. It sounded an awful lot like an angry pack of puppies trying to growl underwater. Then a gray fury shape peeked over the edge of the railing.

Then the seahound jumped on to the deck.

Its appearance popped Luffy's mental image. Rather than looking like a puppy, it looked more like a shark. Instead of fins, it had brown stubby legs tipped with tiny claws. It was covered in a fine grey fur, and there was certainly nothing doglike about its mouth. Rows of jagged teeth gnashed the air like a sailor's nightmare. It looked every part of the savage monster of the depths, except for one thing.

"It's so tiny!" Luffy cracked up, laughing at the little monster. Even Chopper would have had to look down to see it.

"STOP LAUGHNG! SEAHOUNDS ARE ONE OF THE SCARIEST THINGS IN THE OCEAN!"

Luffy just continued to laugh, doubling over and pointing at the creature. He was still laughing as its teeth sank into his hand.

"OW! Damn it!" Luffy yelled, shaking his hand trying to dislodge the savage little creature. Luffy reached over with his other hand, and punched it in the head as hard as he could. The seahound let go with a yelp and Luffy kicked it across the deck. He started nursing his hand. He glared up and paused.

While he'd been laughing and flailing around, more seahounds had showed up, at least twenty had made their way onto the deck with more nosing their way over the railing, drawn by the scent of Luffy's blood.

"HAVE FUN WITH THEM BOYO!" Axe roared, turning around and running off.

"Hey! Get back here." Luffy tried to give chase but the seahounds came at him as a swarm, he was soon trying to fend off the rush of snapping teeth to worry about the marine.

Franky gave the wood-wood man one last punch and turned his attention to the racket behind him.

"What the heck? Where did all these midget sharks come from?" he asked watching in bemusement as his captain flailed around, both his hands stuck in the mouths of two of the creatures.

"Franky, help me out." Luffy said, swinging his arms around and bashing the surrounding seahounds with the ones clinging to his hand.

"Sure thing Straw-Hat. Just be glad I'm feeling especially super today." Franky held up his arm, opening up his bazooka and blasting away. The seahounds went flying, trailing smoke as they flew across the deck. "There you go. No proble- wait what?"

All the seahounds got up from where they had landed, shaking themselves and growling viciously. The shots hadn't seemed to faze them. They just turned to face Franky and began to give off more of their watery barks. With a resounding howl, the monsters charged the pirates once more.

Behind the fight, Axe approached the twitching body of his partner, crouching over him he started to shake the fallen officer. "COME ON STUMP. GET UP." He whispered loudly. His partner groaned, looking through his swollen face he caught sight of the bearded face staring at him an inch from his own. Stump flinched backwards.

"Damn it, Axe. Don't stand so close."

"NEVER MIND THAT. WE GOTTA FIND THAT CHICKEN." Pulling his partner to his feet, Axe dragged Stump up the stairs of the deck in pursuit of their target.

* * *

><p>"I see, so Chopper was tracking the scent of this mysterious bird. You were trying to follow him but got lost."<p>

"I do not get lost! Franky just remodels the ship when I'm not looking."

Robin just shot the swordsman an indulgent smile, causing his scowl to deepen.

"You know, with my powers I could search the ship instantly, why didn't anyone come to find me?"

The archeologist's words made the swordsman pause. She had a point; she could just sprout eyes all around the ship and find any intruder without lifting a finger.

He shrugged, the crew could be pretty scatter brained.

Robin chuckled. "Well then, I suppose I should take a look." The archeologist closed her eyes and crossed her arms, the room filled with a sound like a xylophone as her power began to generate eyes throughout the ship.

He watched her passively, waiting for her to finish her inspection. Man this power was scary. It was probably why she always seemed to know everything. He could easily picture her spying on the whole ship while keeping her nose buried in one of her books.

Kind of creepy when you thought about it, so he chose not to.

He was watching closely, so he was able to catch a slight furrowing of her brow.

"Something wrong?"

"It would appear that the ship is under attack."

"What!"

"Yes, Luffy is currently fighting what I believe is a pack of puppy sharks. I hope they don't tear him to pieces and eat him."

Zoro studiously ignored her morbidity. There was no way Luffy would lose to a bunch of fish. Still, if the ship was under attack he should probably do something about it. He turned towards the stairs, loosening his swords. "Come on, let's go give him a hand." He turned and exited the library, taking the turn to the main deck.

"Zoro."

"What?"

"That's the wrong way, it would probably be best if you followed me."

"…"

"You know, I could get Nami to draw you a map of the ship if you wanted."

"I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

><p>Nami held up the rooster, examining it critically. Why were the marines after it? It didn't have a collar with jewels sewn on it, so it probably wasn't money. It looked like a normal chicken. The multiplying thing was interesting, and most likely a devil fruit. But this was the Grand Line; devil fruits weren't that rare. So it wasn't that unique.<p>

The Straw Hats had a talking, shape shifting reindeer on their crew after all.

So what was it? The rooster itself looked rather ragged, its feathers were sticking up every which way not to mention covered in dirt and a little bit of blood. It was hanging limply in the navigators grip. Not even reacting when she poked it.

"Nami darling, you really shouldn't hold such a dirty bird in your lovely hands. Allow me to carry it or you. I'm quite used to handling chickens after all. They make a lovely entreè." The cook's words roused the bird. It turned its head toward the cook, and hissed through its beak.

"I think it understood you." Nami commented, as the bird began to struggle.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE! AND HAND OVER THE BIRD!" the pirates looked around at the voice. The two marines had climbed up the upper level. Both of them had bruises covering their faces, though the short one was much worse off.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami demanded. She refused to believe these two idiots could have beaten her captain.

"He's busy." The short one responded, his swollen face muffling his voice. "Now hand over the bird."

"Sanji, deal with these idiots." Nami deadpanned, "I'll go check on Luffy."

"NOT SO FAST." Axe roared, whipping his one of his hatchets at the navigator. It never got close as Sanji's leg blurred, kicking the ax out of the air. Sudden flames were blazing in his eyes.

"You just tried to hurt a lady." The cook stated, Axe shivered, it felt like the air had dropped ten degrees. "I'm going to reconstruct your face now, you axe-slinging bastard." The chef rushed at the marine, and a flurry of swinging axes and savage kicks began to fly around the deck.

Nami just tried to edge around the fight, hoping to figure what the heck Luffy thought he was doing, when the deck at her feet began to ripple. The wood surging upward and wrapping around her legs. The navigator shrieked, arms moving like a windmill as she pitched forward. The rooster fell from her grip, squawking in protest as he hit the deck, its protests redoubled when the wood trapped it as well. She was trying to pull her leg free, when a shadow fell over her.

Stump sneered down at her, "I don't really care about you. Just stop fighting, be quiet, and I won't have to hurt you." He looked over to the rooster, who was glaring right back.

"Pheather C. Cluck, otherwise known as the Feathered Storm. In the name of the marines, I put you under arrest." The battered marine's smirk widened. "We've finally caught you, you little winged menace." He smirked as the bird began to cluck furiously at its captor.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

A ball of yellow energy shot out of the navigators staff and hit the marine. His body shook as electricity ran through it. He stumbled backward, before raising his hand. A pillar of wood knocked Nami's Clima Tact from her hand. Before she could make a move to retrieve it, her arm was trapped as well.

"Wood-Wood: Executioner's Block" the wood wrapped around her body, bending her forward until her face was pressed against the deck, Nami cursed as she struggled against the wood. "You shouldn't have done that, witch." The deck continued to shift, until a giant spike appeared, he clutched it in his hand and placed it on her neck. He glanced back at the trapped fowl, a smirk stretching across his face. "Recognize this? I hope so." The rooster had suddenly gone as still and silent as Nami. Stump raised the spike.

"NAMI!" Sanji yelled, catching sight of the navigator's peril in the middle his fight. He was too far away and the Axe was too stubborn an opponent. He wouldn't reach her in time!

"RAWK!" suddenly the rooster began to glow red once again, steam filling the air as it flapped its wings in rage. A spectral chicken materialized, slamming into Stump and knocking him back from the helpless navigator. Feathers filled the air as more chickens appeared, swarming over the marine. Axe tried to come to his partner's aid, but as he turned his back, Sanji slammed his foot into the back of the ax maniac's head. The kick sent him tumbling to the deck where he was swamped by furious fowls.

Sanji, rushed over to the Navigator. "Are you alright Nami?"

"Yeah, now get me out of here!"

"Right!" Sanji wrapped his hands around the wood trapping his lovely angel, but it was too hard to pull apart. He couldn't kick the bindings away. He might hurt Nami. What to do? What to do?

The Marine!

Sanji turned to see Stump crouched in fetal position, quivering as the chickens assaulted him. "Hey Rooster. Lay off him for a minute, I'll get him to free you and Nami." The chickens surrounding Stump paused, and then flew in a cloud of feathers to join the group mobbing Axe, causing the axman to squeal as they beaks stabbed into places beaks were never meant to be.

Sanji put his hands on Stump's coat and hauled the marine up off of his feet. "Now listen to me, you woody bastard. You are going to let release Nami right now. The rooster too…or else."

"Or else what? You'll kick me?" the short marine retorted or tried to, but his face was so swollen after the beatings he'd taken he could barely get the words out.

"I'll get my kitchen knives. Castrate you, and serve you your own balls with a recipe so tasty, you'll enjoy eating them. And then I'll kick you straight into the sea, with a bloody steak and a sign saying 'eat me' wrapped around your neck."

The deck of the Sunny rippled once more, releasing Nami and the rooster.

"Thought so."

* * *

><p>"Man these fish things are tough." Franky commented blasting back several of the savage midget sharks again. They wouldn't stay down for more then a few seconds. Luffy and the cyborg had been tossing the creatures around the deck for a while now, but they just kept getting back up. Ones that got thrown into the sea just crawled back on the deck and rejoined the fight. The little nuisances wouldn't stop trying to sink their teeth into Luffy, or break their teeth on Franky's metal skin. "We need to wrap this up quick and deal with the other two, you got any ideas Straw Hat?"<p>

Luffy had finally gotten the first two seahounds off of his hands; he'd grabbed two others by the tail and was using them to bash the rest. "Kick them, they're annoying."

"Wouldn't that technically be kicking puppies?" the cyborg mused, breathing a burst of fire over another group, causing them to leap into the sea, only to climb back up once the fires were gone. "As a man, I don't think I'm okay with kicking puppies."

"Three Swords Style: Shark Hunt!"

"Clutch."

There was a series of flashes across the deck, slashing at the seahounds. The ones who escaped the blades had arms grow out of them, grabbing them and bending their spines backwards.

"Zoro! Robin! You guys made it!" Luffy beamed, wiping some blood off his face where he'd gotten bitten.

"Were these things really giving you two trouble?" Luffy asked, eyeing the cut up sea creatures. Then the ones he'd cut began to move, slowly getting to their legs and shaking themselves. "What the hell?"

"So these are Seahounds." Said Robin. "I've read about them, they are supposed to be ridiculously tough. But I'll admit, I'm impressed by how tenacious they are." Then the ones she'd attacked began to get to their feet as well. "Oh right. Sharks… they don't have bones, so I can't break their spines."

"This is becoming a seriously not super situation. Do they have some kind of weakness?"

"I believe the book mentioned that as a species, they are lactose intolerant."

"How the hell does that help?"

"There're sharks right?" Luffy asked, watching as the fish began to regroup, barking furiously as they glared bloody murder at the pirates who kept refusing to be eaten.

"Yes. Why?"

"I remember hearing once, that if a shark attacks you, you're supposed to punch it on the nose." One of the seahounds snarled, and leapt at the rubberman. "Gum-Gum Pistol." Luffy's hand shot out, slamming into the creature's snout. The shark-puppy froze in midair. Its eyes glazed over as it collapsed onto the deck.

It just twitched a few times, then fell still.

As one, the pirates grinned, Luffy and Franky cracking their knuckles as they looked over at the suddenly silent pack of fishy dogs.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!"

"Strong Right!"

"As a swordsman, I don't really punch things, I'll let you handle it."

"Flower Trap." Arms sprouted out of the deck as the seahounds tried to flee. The sharks slammed their noses onto the extended fists and collapsed.

Within a minute, there wasn't a single seahound standing.

Luffy grinned. "Awesome! Now we just need to get those two morons." He turned and saw Axe running across the deck. The bulky marine was carrying Stump over his shoulder while fleeing a flock of chickens.

"Wow! You guys are morons!" Luffy laughed pointing at the pair and laughing.

"YOU'RE THE MORON! YOU PIRATES HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" with that the marine leapt over the side of the boat. The chickens assaulting him dispersed and vanished, leaving the original rooster standing on the deck, crowing in triumph.

"They must have some kind of escape boat." Said Franky. Zoro peered over the side of the railing, as he dumped the last of the seahounds overboard.

"Actually they don't. The axe guy is just swimming away." The swordsman called back.

"Wait so they don't have a boat?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Man, what idiots." Luffy turned and looked at the rooster. The rooster had collapsed onto the deck, so tired it couldn't stay on its feet. It hissed at him as he approached, glaring at him with beady eyes. Luffy just crouched down next to it and smiled.

"I like you, magic chicken. Wanna be friends?" the rooster just clucked and its head rolled as it passed out. The rubberman picked it up. "Let's get you to Chopper" he said. His smile still beaming out through the blood on his face.

He couldn't wait to see where this chicken was gonna lead him next.

S&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&DS&D

I have a new sympathy for those writers who take forever to update. It's very easy to put a story like this on the backburner when the real world, the productive world, rears its ugly head.

Anyway, so the chicken is going to be explained more in the next chapter, whenever that's gonna be.

So tell me how it was. Good? Mediocre? Was it bad, and I should feel bad?


End file.
